Emerald
Princess Emerald is a fire elemental fairy and one of the founding members of The Gems. Personality Emerald was proud, self-centered and selfish. But she changed in season 4 because of her friends. She still cares about hair products and fashion, but not so much anymore. Later in the series, she began to learn that friends and families are much better than shopping and fashion. Unlike Liana, she likes to play and have fun and partying. It is unknown how they can be best friends. History Spring Emerald met Diamond when she was battling a witch in the first episode. She warned to Diamond to get out because she didn't know Diamond was a fairy. Diamond slapped the witch's face, but fire came out of her hand. Emerald was shocked. The witch disappeared. Emerald introduced herself and said that Diamond should go to the college for fairies. Diamond said her parents won't let her and they went to Diamond's house. At the house, Diamond's parents first didn't believe in them. Emerald said that trust is number number one. Her parents gave her permission and Emerald said that they should go there tomorrow. Diamond and Emerald went to Fairiex, School for Fairies. Diamond was scared at first. Emerald and Liana appeared and they told her that she has magic. Diamond believed in magic but was still unsure if she was a fairy or not. Sugar rudely told Diamond to believe in magic before she kills her. Diamond wasn't afraid of Sugar's threat and said to act nice a little. A few days later, Emerald and the girls decided to pratice their powers at the "Attack Gym". She and the girls transformed and attacked each other. Daphne then was accidentally attacked water by Liana and was frozen. Diamond and Emerald combined their fire powers and melt the ice. Liana apologized to Daphne and Daphne said it was okay, it was her first attack. Later during class, Headmistress Ara asked the students if they want to have a prom-party. Daphne disagreed, she said that she doesn't have a date to go with. Diamond disagreed also, since she never had a boyfriend. Liana and Emerald agreed since they have a boyfriend to go to the prom-party. Sugar agreed also since she has a "fight-and-get-together-again boyfriend". During the prom-party, Diamond and Daphne sat together on a bench at the park. Diamond stated that they need a date since this was a prom. Daphne suggested Diamond to bring her date from Earth. Diamond, however, disagreed and stated her boyfriend on Earth broke up with her. Then, a group of men arrived. Princess Crystal appeared with Prince Dean, and told Diamond to get a date. Sky, one of the men talked to Daphne since they both didn't have dates. Emerald, Liana and Sugar appeared. A blonde-haired guy named Eddie walked with Emerald away to the party. Liana and Timmy, a computer-whiz, went back to the party along with Sugar and Riven. Emerald and Eddie then kissed at the party. Later, Diamond suggested to visit her birth parents. Liana frowned and she said "What if you'll never find them?". Daphne told Liana to give Diamond some positive words. Emerald said that her (Diamond) birth parents are possibly alive and they must be missing her. Sugar said that she didn't care. Daphne said that they should go to the Dragon Planet now. Emerald said "Let's go!" as she couldn't wait. As The Gems try to find Dragon Planet, they end up in a snowy planet, lonely without anyone. Emerald was scared. Diamond told her not to be afraid, stating that fear and scared is a strong word, and can only use when you extremely have fear. Liana then pointed to a big dragon who then attacked Emerald. The girls transform into fairy mode and tried to attack the dragon, but nothing happened. Diamond said that nothing happened because they fear to attack. Diamond herself was scared, and Liana told them to believe. The Gems make a convergence, making a "together" attack spelled called "Elements Combo", a converge of all four elements. More coming soon… Summer Coming soon.. Autumn Coming soon.. Winter Coming soon.. Movie Coming soon.. Middle of Spring Coming soon.. Transformations Basic Coming soon... Harmony Coming soon.. Sirenix Coming soon.. Dark Sirenix Coming soon... Heartix/Power of Heart Coming soon... Elemental Gems Coming soon… Firix Coming soon... Voice Actresses Coming soon.. Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses